User talk:Jäzzi/Archive XVII
Project Which project do you think I would be best at? Could you respond on my page. Can it please be one that I can actually join. Yugimuto1 19:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't a clue what you're talking about. --Jazzi 19:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::They mean a PokePower Project. 00:55, May 3, 2012 (UTC) What templates do i use for them? Jazzi what templates will i need to add & make userboxes? Anyway i don't think they can appear when searching through photos on here normally. WaterKirby1994 23:22, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : See Project:Userboxes. — Wattz2000 23:24, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Email Had to do it-- Project Can I join the walkthrough project? I will just finish the FireRed, LeafGreen, Ruby and Sapphire games.. :No, you don't meet the requirements. And we're not working on FR/LG or R/S yet. Jazzi 10:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) hi thanks for message! :Just so you know that's an automated message. Jazzi 19:20, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jazzi, It's Trainer Micah what new? How are you? Hope your doing well Chat with you soon..Trainer Micah 14:22, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Charizard3 Hey Jazz, I wanted to know if you still remember me from awhile back. Do you? With Flames so hot they're Blue! 14:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I would also like to complain that some of the admins are now REALLY inactive. I mean SOME of you come on once a week, and then some of you don't even show up for over a week. I think you guys need to work on attendance. With Flames so hot they're Blue! Never Mind It's Testing Season In School With Flames so hot they're Blue! 23:45, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I did not know and I hope you are better. I am not only talking about you I am also talking about Hstar. Anyways I apologize for offensing you. Please forgive me. With Flames so hot they're Blue! Report Can you delete this page? It had inappropriate language and vandalism! Can you also block 86.30.240.139? He/she was adding vandalism to pages! Lindsey :Page is gone and the user is blocked. Thanks for alerting me to this. Jazzi 18:42, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat There is somebody who is joining chat and made 0 edits. I read on the rules that you need to make 25 edits to join chat. Can you ask that user to leave? Please TotallyLindsey 00:08, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I wasn't able to swing by due to cleaning up another wiki. Jazzi 20:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on being featured wikian on community centre.Yugimuto1 -Talk 20:16, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you =) Jazzi 20:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC) PlayQuiz I am sorry, but I do not know what PlayQuiz was(is). Could you please tell me? Yugimuto1 edits 16:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Going to give you an unbiased opinion on this: PlayQuiz is a feature that Wikia implements on some wikis to give a "quiz" to the users that use the wiki. It has a few questions on the topic of the wiki and is normally added into the wiki when something new is being released, such as Pokémon Black and White 2. Jazzi 14:00, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat Ban Hi there! Just checking on my chat ban. I noticed a new thing in my contributions page made by WikiaBot or something that says something about my ban being moved across for the new version of chat. It says I have a ban from May 2012 that expires in 6 months in November 2012. I was just wondering why it says the start time is in May when I was originally banned in like december or january. Also, why such a long ban? I have already been banned for like the past 6 months. But, the original ban was infinite wasn't it? Is what occurred just a result from migrating to a new chat version? Thanks for the help! See ya! 18:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :No, you're remaining banned. Jazzi 14:00, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I have to say, you don't seem to be too good of an administrator. You really don't do that good of a job with helping me out on inquiries. If you had actually taken your laziness away and took the time to read that, you would realize that your response of, "No, you're remaining banned." was not a response that in anyway could fit the things I said. I never once asked for a lift in the ban. I merely described some things I noticed, asked your opinion on some things and asked why such a long ban. I did not ask for a lift, meaning your response was clearly made just out of assumption after reading the heading. Next time, try reading a user's post. I posted a longer message for a reason. I expect a comprehensive and helpful response to my questions and one that makes sense. Hopefully you will actually read this and not respond yes/no to something that is clearly not a yes/no situation. ::: 13:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Don't accuse me of being a bad administrator when your post wasn't clear to the point. Excuse me for trying to sort things out for the wiki, excuse me for actually trying to figure out a future for this wiki. Before you want to accuse me of being a bad administrator, you should know the things I do behind scenes. I don't deal much with chat bans, considering the fact I don't use chat any longer and I'm busy with background things. Now, before you go and say I'm harassing you or some slanderous thing you'll probably say, I'll remind you to this. ::::You're actually lucky to be still able to edit the wiki after your off-wiki harassment, Evanf was banned for that. Don't push your luck. Jazzi 15:29, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Insert slanderous thing here Thank you so much. You gave me exactly what I desired: a perfectly comprehensible reply that made sense! It seems you have learned from your errors. Maybe it was slightly misjudging of me to call you a bad admin. However, I don't really see how your telling me about figuring out a future for this wiki and behind the scenes had any relevance. Those things don't matter in this situation. No matter what, it is your job to be helpful and reply in a matter that makes sense. Sure, maybe I don't know what you do behind the scenes, but I do know that you are an admin, and therefore a leader in this community. You need to be able to deal with and handle things without cracking. And, just so you know, I do not think you are harassing me in any way, I don't see how anyone could think you were, just as I hope this is not seen as a harassment toward you, and just as my early messages to you on zeldapedia were not meant as harassment. However, things got out of hand I admit, and I acted poorly. But, when I started out civilized, you were still against me, so I had nothing to lose. Seeing the error in my own ways is the reason that this has not turned into a hate filled rage fest. I respect your decisions as an admin, as there is nothing I can do to change them. I do thank you for the fact that I am still able to remain as an editor. However, I remind you that I already served a total block from the wiki. :: 16:54, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::::It's alright. Also, I haven't really been able to check (or care about chat) since I've been a stress-free wiki time. Jazzi 16:48, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: 16:37, June 19, 2012 (UTC):: Ok. ::::::: gallery how do i fix the gallery thanks warrior :Provide a screenshot. Jazzi 14:00, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::how do i provide a screenshot ::thanks warrior :::Nevermind then. Jazzi 14:09, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::well can you fix some of the pages :::::I still don't see the problem you're having. Jazzi 15:29, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Bad Anon Hey, http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.64.167.213 this anon is going through and adding actual pokemon, not the ones owned by people, to villain categories. They need to stop. 16:53, June 19, 2012 (UTC) That anon also just made a fan fic article 16:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Jazzi 17:13, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Why was it deleted? It is a fine page and it's on the Bulbipedia. NancyDrew/Sim Why are u so grumpy for? Video Game Wiki I noticed this for a while now, but I seem to have forgotten about it. I noticed Video Game Wiki merged with Encyclopedia Gamia. The only thing I'm concerned is the affiliation: did the affiliation move with it (if so, the VGlogo will be replaced with EGlogo), or is it alright to remove the affiliation? :I'll discuss it with the admins over there. For now I say leave it up, but I can't make promises. Jazzi 01:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Protect Hi, could you please protect the page Ash's Krokorok? It's due for an evolution soon. Thanks -ChaosVoid 10:15, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Will do! Jazzi 14:23, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Erm.. Would you mind if you reduced the protection to a semi-protection? Winxfan1 is probably going to update the page when it evolves. ChaosVoid 04:54, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Will do. Jazzi 15:13, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat Requirements but why? there's nothing bad from freeing it right? here's the link:http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:14922 Job Bautista 11:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC) A_job09 :We're not getting rid of it. We'll just get stupid people who don't want to edit. Jazzi 14:23, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::The Dragon Ball Wiki seems to have that problem. ::: 15:22, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome treboy54 File rename Hey, could you rename File:Water TM Sprite.png to File:TM Water.png please? It's to keep up with the naming standard of TM type sprites. Thanks! ChaosVoid 13:32, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Thank you. Jazzi 16:07, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Unown artworks Sorry to bother you again I think you accidentally deleted all the Dream World Unown artworks for the Unown Report that I uploaded recently. Gaehwasan (T· ) 01:02, June 26, 2012 (UTC) File rename Hi, could you rename File:Toxic Badge.png to File:Toxicbadge.png? It's to allow the GymInfoBox template to work. Thanks ChaosVoid 16:36, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Will do. Jazzi 16:53, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Done. Jazzi 16:58, June 27, 2012 (UTC)